


Once Upon A Destiel

by WinchestersRaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Complete, King Dean, M/M, Prince Castiel, Prince Sam, Product of my sleep deprivation, Vague Time Period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersRaven/pseuds/WinchestersRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t your typical fairy tale, far from it actually. It doesn’t start with once upon a time, in a land far, far away. Nor is there a beautiful girl locked away in a tall tower waiting for her prince. Fairy godmothers, magical spells, animals who speak, and chariots that turn back into pumpkins at midnight do not exist. Ugly stepmothers, however, are a dime a dozen. The land of Winchester is a run of the mill kingdom ruled over by a handsome young King, who finds his prince and lives, somewhat, happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently this is what my brain comes up with when I'm sleep deprived. The timeline is vague on purpose.
> 
> I wrote this as a one-shot. I may come back to it later.

This isn’t your typical fairy tale, far from it actually. It doesn’t start with once upon a time, in a land far, far away. Nor is there a beautiful girl locked away in a tall tower waiting for her prince. Fairy godmothers, magical spells, animals who speak, and chariots that turn back into pumpkins at midnight do not exist. Ugly stepmothers, however, are a dime a dozen. The land of Winchester is a run of the mill kingdom ruled over by a handsome young king, who finds his prince and lives, somewhat, happily ever after.

The Winchester castle sits at the top of rolling green hills, just over the river and through the woods. Okay, not really, but the grass is green, and the land slopes in places, if someone falls, they’ll definitely roll down the hill. The kingdom is a peaceful place for the most part, ever since King John passed away a few years back, and his son, Dean, took the throne. Dean and his brother, Samuel, better known as Sam, or Sammy, much to his chagrin, are fair and just royalty. Their mother, Mary Winchester, is loved throughout the land. However, she has been pressing her oldest son, to marry and provide heirs to the throne. The young King fought as long as he could, but eventually, he gave into his mother’s pleas. Today will be a very good day, or horrible, depending on what happens.

Unwed women and men of noble blood have passed through the Castle walls hoping the King will choose them as his beloved. Their loud chatter and obnoxious laughter, grating to the King’s nerves. The King passed the majority of them off without a second thought, always finding something to fault them. Dean has a headache by the time the last family comes in. He is ready for this to be over, so he inhales deeply while staring at the floor. The Novak clan files in the room, one by one. They line up from eldest to youngest, their heads held high, eyes straightforward, not daring to look around the room. The King rises from his throne and starts walking down the line, slowly, with his brother by his side. He eyes each one of them carefully, as the royal court judge announces each of their names and ages, but Dean already knows them well.

Lucifer, the eldest of the family, tall, blonde, nice eyes but too sadistic for Dean’s tastes. Word of Lucifer’s transgressions travelled fast through the village.

Michael, green eyes, obeys orders nicely. However, when Dean looks him in his eyes there is no spark, no feeling, not whom he’s looking for, moving on.

Gabriel, the sassy mouthed brother who loves to pull pranks on anyone that will fall for them. He has nice whiskey color eyes, but no, not the right one.

Anna, a gorgeous redhead, nice lips, her hazel eyes are beautiful, but she’s known as the village loon (thinks she can converse with angels.) Dean’s not going off the rails on that crazy train.  

Hael, Dean actually takes a few minutes looking her over. Her long, dark hair and blue eyes, she’s beautiful and innocent looking. Her face reminiscent of angels, but Dean knows she’s anything, but angelic.

The last Novak in line, the youngest makes Dean stop and stare when their eyes lock.

Castiel, the quiet one of the bunch, who’s been known to give the shirt off his back to those less fortunate than he. Behind those blue eyes, the King can see there's more to this Novak than meets the eye.

"Him," The elder Winchester's voice rings out in the quiet room. "I shall wed Castiel Novak of Pontiac village. 

Shocked gasps fill the chamber from the members that make up the royal court. The sound of chairs scraping against the floor as people shift in their seats. 

"Dean." Sam starts.

Turning around to face his brother, Dean cuts him off. "I have made my decision. Castiel and I will be wed in a fortnight."

"He's too young," Hael protests, before she can bite her tongue, her voice pleading. "Your Majesty, I beg of you to reconsider. Take me instead."

Dean's eyes bounce between the two youngest siblings. They resemble each other, their hair, their eyes, skin tone, almost as if they were twins.  

"I can bare children for you," she adds.

The King smiles, "And you shall. You will bear our children." He flicks his eyes back to Castiel. "You are an amazing copy of him. You will carry for us."

Protests ring out from the court. They obviously do not agree with Dean’s choice, that’s to be expected. It matters not, though, the King has made his mind up.

"Silence," The elder Winchester barks. "I am your king and I have spoken. Ezekiel, gather a few men, we will feast tonight. Benny, take Hael to her chambers." Dean reaches his hand out to Castiel, "Come, I'll show you to yours."

Dean watches as fear flashes in Castiel's eyes, but the boy takes his hand without question. The king leads the way down the winding halls of his palace; Castiel’s head hangs as they walk in silence. He stops in front of a door and opens it. Castiel tilts his head to the side as if in thought, lick his lips and takes a clarifying breath. "This is my room until we wed,” Castiel asks tentatively, his voice small, not the usual confidence Dean has heard.

"No, until your 17th birth year," the King says softly, a smile on his face, in an attempt to calm the boy.

"But that is-"

Dean smiles, "I know how old you are. You will not warm my bed until then, your duties as a husband need not be filled at this time. I'm a patient man. Go rest until you are fetched for the feast tonight."

Castiel bows, as he had been taught, “Yes, sire.”

With that, Dean turns around and leaves Castiel standing in front of his chamber doors. The boy watches the King saunter off, he sighs, it’s going to be a long three years.  


End file.
